


Celos de pareja

by Leiram



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Daisuke y Jun están celosos, Mimi y Jou hacen de sus psicólogos, y Takeru y Hikari preparan una sorpresa. Daisuke/Hikari, Jou/Mimi, Takeru/Jun. [Dedicado a ShadowLights por el Intercambio II Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos de pareja

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclamer:** Digimon no me pertenece
> 
>  **Personajes:** Daisuke Motomiya, Hikari Yagami, Jou Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Jun Motomiya, Takeru Takaishi
> 
>  **Parejas:** Daisuke/Hikari, Jou/Mimi, Takeru/Jun
> 
>  **Palabras:** 3.607

—Me siento terrible, ¿qué hago, Jou? —preguntó Daisuke con dejadez.

Jou por su parte no sabía que responder. Aquel día había salido temprano de su trabajo y decidió pasarse por la casa de Daisuke y Hikari para saludarlos. Su departamento quedaba cerca de la clínica donde trabajaba y los dos castaños nunca perdían la oportunidad en decirle que podía pasarse por su casa cuando quisiera. Lo que no se esperó de aquel día era tener que hacer de psicólogo.

Daisuke no parecía estar pasando por su mejor momento. No era secreto que él y Hikari buscaban ser padres desde hace un buen tiempo. Después que Miyako diera luz a su primer hijo (la joven con gafas adelantó pensaban tener otro más en el futuro) ambos quisieron ser también padres. Sus deseos se intensificaron después que aprendieran que Mimi había quedado embarazada cuatro meses atrás. El problema era que sus intentos no estaban dando frutos y últimamente Hikari parecía estar pasándosela en la casa de Takeru. Jou podía entender de donde venían sus celos.

—No creo ser la persona más indicada para esto. Creo que lo mejor sería lo hablasen a solas. ¿Crees que Hikari haría algo a espaldas tuyas?

No quería decir “engañar” porque aquel concepto le parecía alienígeno relacionándolo con la elegida de la luz.

—No lo creo o al menos no lo quiero creer. Sé que es un miedo infundado. Pero últimamente tengo miedo. Siempre creí que ella y Takeru quedarían juntos, ¡todos lo creímos! Nunca esperé que me correspondiera.

—Lo recuerdo, todos estábamos convencidos que ella y Takeru se haría novios algún día. —Sonrió al recordar la anécdota—. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando ella te besó delante de todos en su cumpleaños. A Taichi casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Daisuke de repente rió al recordar el primer beso con su pareja. A continuación una sonrisa cálida se mostró en sus labios.

—Me acuerdo. Ese día llegué tarde y me había olvidado su regalo. Después de no parar de disculparme le dije que le daría cualquier cosa y me besó de imprevisto. Fue un beso casto y tímido. Me sentí como en el cielo.

Jou se rió. En parte por la sonrisa embobada que ahora portaba su amigo y por otra al recordar lo que pasó a continuación del beso.

—Todavía me acuerdo como no parabas de pellizcarte y preguntabas si no estabas soñando; mientras tanto, Taichi tuvo que ser sostenido por Yamato y Sora para que no se cayera al piso y se desmayara. Mimi me contó un tiempo después que Hikari se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti después que empezaras a salir con esa chica… ¿Natsumi se llamaba?

—Sí, era la manager del equipo de fútbol. No duramos mucho. Era linda, pero no congeniábamos. Nunca me imaginé que se pondría celosa. Más considerando que a los dieciséis años era un desastre. —Daisuke siguió sonriendo, pero ahora tenía un tinte melancólico—. A veces no puedo creer que ya estemos en nuestros veintitantos. Los años pasan volando… 

—Dímelo a mí. Cuando empecé a estudiar medicina me pareció una carrera eterna y que estaría ahí por siempre. Y ahora heme aquí, siendo ya un médico. 

Ambos se rieron un poco y se acomodaron más en el sofá.

—Por cierto, nunca me dijiste como tú y Mimi empezaron a salir juntos. —Jou de repente se sonrojó de la vergüenza y tuvo unas ganas tremendas de hundirse más en el sofá—. Vamos, ya sabes como Hikari y yo nos hicimos novios, pero nunca me dijiste que pasó con Mimi.

—Es vergonzoso. No querrás saberlo. —Daisuke lo miró con más intensidad. Jou conocía esa mirada, era esa testaruda que decía “de aquí no te vas hasta que sueltas todo”. Dejó salir un suspiro como signo de derrota. Sabía que no tendría escapatoria—. Está bien. Te lo diré, pero prométeme que no saldrá una palabra de aquí. Muy pocos de nuestro grupo saben que pasó.

—Palabra de elegido, lo prometo. Por curiosidad, ¿quiénes saben?

—Taichi, Yamato, Sora y Koushiro. Es posible que Mimi también se lo haya contado a Miyako y Hikari, pero no estoy seguro. Fue cuando cumplí veintiún años. Unos amigos de la universidad me llevaron a un bar para celebrarlo y tomamos toda la noche. Justo dio la casualidad que Mimi estaba ahí con otras amigas y bueno… y una cosa llevó a la otra. Cuando desperté estábamos en mi departamento y era de mañana.

Daisuke lo miró totalmente impresionado.

—¿Quieres decirme que tú, la persona más responsable y sensata de nosotros, se emborrachó en su cumpleaños y tuviste sexo con Mimi?

El dueño del emblema de la honestidad tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza y se la cubrió con sus manos.

—Por eso no quería contarlo.

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte. Es solo que siempre me imaginé algo más romántico, con lo cursi que son. —Se rió. Jou le dio un golpe liviano en el hombro para que se callara. Contento consigo mismo por haberlo tranquilizado, siguió hablando—: Además, todo salió bien, ¿no? Son la pareja más romántica y cursi de nuestro grupo al lado de Ken y Miyako.

—Sí. La mañana en que nos despertamos fue una de locos. No sabíamos que hacer ni como mirarnos. Por suerte, aún en mi estado de ebriedad, tuve la decencia de ponerme un preservativo.

—Incluso estando borracho sigues siendo responsable, increíble.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Mimi iba por la calle tarareando una canción. En una de sus manos cargaba una bolsa de plástico que contenía los ingredientes para su cena. Con su otra, de vez en cuando, se acariciaba la panza. No podía creer que ya estuviera de cuatro meses. ¿Por qué no podía pasar más rápido el tiempo para que su hijo naciera? Ya quería tener a su pequeño en brazos. Pasó por un parque y miró con calidez a los niños que jugaban. Desvió su vista a un costado cuando vio sentada en un banco a la hermana de Daisuke, que portaba una mirada de gran preocupación. Las dos no eran muy cercanas, pero Mimi no pudo evitar acercarse. Era extraño ver a alguien que tan hiperactiva y alegre portar una expresión tan apagada.

—Hola, Jun. ¿Cómo estás? —La saludó antes de sentarse. La susodicha levantó su mirada sorprendida.

—Eres Mimi, la amiga de Daisuke, ¿no? 

Asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿Pasa algo? Es raro verte así.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Se volteó y empezó a mirar el frente de nuevo. Cualquier otra persona se habría rendido al captar el mensaje y se hubiera marchado, pero Mimi no era cualquier persona. No por nada era conocida por su insistencia.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—¡Apenas nos conocemos!

—Exacto. Por eso mismo es mejor que me lo cuentes. —Jun la miró sin entender nada—. Me da la impresión que no puedes contarle a ninguno de tus conocido tu problema. Dicen que en estos casos el contarle a un desconocido es lo mejor ya que no corres el riesgo con que tus amigos te juzguen.

—Eres amiga de Daisuke, ¿cómo no sabré que correrás a contarle a él todo lo que te diré?

—Prometo no decir nada. Muchos me confían sus secretos y hasta ahora no he traicionado la confianza de ninguno. Puedes confiar en mí.

Jun la miró fijamente, estudiándola. Parecía estar debatiéndose internamente que hacer. Finalmente aflojó su expresión.

—Bien, tú ganas, pero si descubro que si se lo contaste a Daisuke será mejor que te prepares. No soporto a los mentirosos. —Viendo como la expresión de la elegida no mostró ningún signo de inseguridad, prosiguió—: Estoy celosa.

Mimi la miró curiosa. Viendo como la periodista no seguía hablando, decidió hacer la pregunta obvia.

—¿De quién?

—De la mejor amiga de mi novio.

—¿Tienes novio? ¡Daisuke nunca me lo dijo!

—Por supuesto que no. Él no lo sabe.

Empezó a sonreír con emoción.

—¿No lo sabe? ¿Qué hay de tus padres? —Jun negó con la cabeza. Los ojos de Mimi brillaron con emoción—. ¡Es una relación en secreto! ¡Qué romántico! ¿Quién es?

Mimi se sentía con ganas de levantarse y dar saltitos. Mientras tanto, Jun tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

—No te lo diré. —Hizo un puchero y puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro. Nadie podía contra esa técnica, ¡ni siquiera Jou! Como lo predijo, Jun tampoco pudo contra eso— Pero sí puedo decirte que es un periodista. Empezó a trabajar hace poco en la misma editorial que yo.

—¡Es un colega! Aunque no entiendo, ¿qué tiene eso de prohibido? ¿Existen políticas en tu editorial donde se impide que los empleados salgan entre ellos?

—No, a nuestro jefe no le importa esas cosas mientras uno cumpla con su trabajo.

Mimi movió un poco la cabeza a un costado, ¿qué podía ser entonces? Sus ojos nuevamente se iluminaron cuando se le ocurrió algo.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Es una mujer!

Jun la miró estupefacta.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Es un hombre!

—Entonces, ¿quién es? ¡Dímelo!

Jun se cruzó de brazos y se negó a verla.

—Olvídalo, no te lo diré. Además eso no importa, ¿no?

Hizo un mohín. No quería darse por vencida.

—Dime al menos cómo es.

—No tienes remedio… —Jun negaba con la cabeza aunque de sus labios podía vislumbrarse una sonrisa. Era difícil permanecer enojada con ella—. Es apuesto y muy dulce. Todas las mañanas me hace una taza de café y me convida de sus rosquillas. También una vez por semana suele regalarme flores y me escribe poesía. Los sábados siempre me lleva a cenar a un restaurante. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona tan increíble como él…

Jun tenía una mirada soñadora mientras pensaba en su novio. Decir que estaba enamorada no alcanzaría a describir lo que sentía por aquel hombre que había entrado repentinamente a su corazón.

—Que romántico… Felicidades, Jun.

—Gracias —dijo Jun con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Por lo que me cuentas, parece ser alguien muy atento.

—Es muy cercano con su mejor amiga. Me siento como una tonta. Ella ya está casada e incluso está buscando un hijo, pero a veces tengo miedo. Le llevo seis años de diferencia, ¿qué tal si se cansa de mi un día porque soy mayor que él? Últimamente ella se la pasa yendo a su casa.

—Entiendo, es una situación complicada. ¿Probaste hablar con él de esto?

Jun negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo que me deje. ¿Qué tal si se enoja porque cree que quiero controlarle sus amistades y me deja por eso? Él es alguien que valora mucho a sus amigos.

—Todavía sigo creyendo que deberías hablarlo con él. Mientras se lo expliques bien no creo que haya problema. Por experiencia, no propia sino de personas que conozco, mantener este tipo de cosas en secreto por mucho tiempo suele dañar la relación. Parece que vas en serio con él, deberías intentarlo.

—Quizás tengas razón —dijo Jun. Después de su charla se sentía más tranquila, como si un peso hubiese desaparecido de sus hombros.

—Aunque seis años diferencia… ¿Es por eso qué es tabú?

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? —preguntó algo exasperada aunque en realidad se sentía con más ganas de reírse—. No es eso. Años atrás podría haber sido, pero ahora somos adultos, esas cosas no importan.

—Años atrás… Suena como si lo hubieras conocido antes de tu trabajo.

—Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre fue como un niño para mí, incluso lo ayudé con algunas materias de la universidad sin pensar mucho en eso. Recién lo empecé a ver como un hombre cuando se me declaró hace seis meses. Pensándolo ahora, es posible que esas sesiones de estudio hayan sido un intento suyo para acercarse sin que Daisuke esté de por medio.

Jun se reía al hablar, olvidándose momentáneamente que había decidido no decirle nada concreto a la elegida de la pureza para que no sacara sus propias conclusiones. Mientras tanto, la mente de Mimi estaba uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—¡Es Takeru! —chilló sin poder creerlo. Jun dejó de reírse al instante y le tapó la boca.

—¡No lo grites!

Se quitó las manos de Jun de la boca y siguió hablando, aunque esta vez en un tono más bajo para no alarmarla.

—¡Entonces, es Takeru! No puedo creerlo. Hikari me contó hace un año que él gustaba de una mujer más grande y que tenía miedo de confesarse, pero nunca llegó a decirme más. No puedo creer que seas tú. Yamato y Daisuke no van a poder creerlo cuando se enteren.

—¡No puedes contárselo! —exclamó alarmada Jun—. Todavía no le hemos dicho a nadie que estamos juntos. Los únicos que saben son Hikari, Momoe y ahora tú. Nadie más puede saberlo.

—No diré nada, pero ¿por qué no? No veo nada que tengan que esconder.

—Al principio no estaba muy segura. Además como antes me gustó Yamato teníamos miedo que creyeran que estaba saliendo con él por eso. Queríamos probar estar juntos sin esa presión y recién contárselo a todos cuando fuera algo serio. El otro día estuvimos hablando de esto, pronto vamos a hacer nuestro anuncio formal. Por eso no puedes decírselo a nadie.

—Entiendo, no diré nada pero solo con una condición. —Jun enarcó las cejar con sorpresa y desconfianza, ¿acaso quería chantajearla? —. Cuándo se lo cuentes, ¿puedes grabármelo?

Jun sonrió.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de periodista sería si no lo hiciera? Haremos varias copias para todos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jou estaba caminando en dirección a su casa. Después de hablar por un rato más con Daisuke, decidió despedirse al ver la hora. Unos pasos más adelante visualizó a su esposa cargando una bolsa en sus manos. Sonrió al verla y caminó rápido para alcanzarla.

—¿Quieres que lo cargue yo? —preguntó cuando la tuvo al lado. La castaña lo miró sorprendido antes de darle un beso.

—Si el caballero quiere, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

Le alcanzó la bolsa de plástico con una sonrisa. Jou la aceptó.

—¿Pasó algo bueno? Estás muy contenta.

—Hoy me enteré de algo espectacular. No podrás creerlo cuando te enteres.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso. Mimi a su lado mientras tanto parecía estar pensando en algo, como si se preguntara dentro de su mente si debía decírselo.

—Muy bien, te lo diré pero porque eres tú. Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Prometido.

—Hoy me encontré con Jun y me dijo que está saliendo desde hace seis meses con Takeru. ¿No te parece increíble?

—¿¡Takeru y Jun!? —exclamó sin poder creérselo. Entre todas las personas nunca se creyó que Takeru podría gustar de la hermana de Daisuke.

—Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando me lo contó. Si me preguntas, hacen una pareja adorable. 

—Daisuke y Yamato no saben nada todavía, ¿no? —inquirió a pesar de conocer ya la respuesta. Le costaba trabajo imaginarse al Daisuke de hoy tan tranquilo sabiendo que su hermana está saliendo con un amigo suyo—. Cuando lo sepan se van a desmayar.

Mimi se rió.

—Le pedí a Jun que me hiciera una copia del video en secreto que van a poner en su casa cuando ambos vayan la próxima semana. No puedo esperar para ver sus reacciones.

—Mimi…

Jou quiso aparentar que no aprobaba las travesuras de su esposa, pero tenía que admitir que también quería ver el video. Mimi lo agarró de su brazo y ambos siguieron caminando, hablando de otros temas como la extravagante cena que prepararía ella cuando llegaran. Puede que sus platos sean raros, pero Jou aprendió a saborearlos. Serían extraños, pero también eran extrañamente deliciosos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Ya llegué —anunció Hikari después de cerrar la puerta. A continuación se sacó los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina donde su esposo estaba cocinando un delicioso curry con carne. Le dio un beso.

—Huele rico. No puedo esperar para probarlo.

—Entonces ve y prepárate porque en cinco minutos estará listo.

Se dieron otro beso antes de alejarse para dirigirse al baño para lavarse las manos. Una vez sentados en la mesa, la elegida de la luz se permitió saborear la comida de su esposo.

—Cuando nos casamos Miyako me dijo lo afortunada que era de tener un marido como cocinero. Nunca me cansaré de los platos que preparas.

—Tú solo déjame la cocina a mí. Amo cocinarte específicamente para ti.

—Veo que hoy te luciste. Más tarde te daré un premio por el esfuerzo —dijo Hikari sugestivamente. Daisuke sonrió travieso.

—Lo estaré esperando.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—No realmente. Hoy vino Jou y estuvimos hablando de nuestras vidas amorosas. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo está Takeru? —preguntó mientras intentaba aparentar estar lo más desinteresado posible.

—Está bien. Hoy lo ayudé con los últimos preparativos. Su novia se llevará una linda sorpresa cuando vaya a su casa a comer.

Hikari siguió comiendo como si nada. Internamente estaba esperando por la reacción de Daisuke.

—¿¡Takeru tiene novia!?

—Sí, hoy cumplen seis meses. No es bueno con la cocina, por eso me pidió que le diera lecciones.

—Si es por las lecciones, yo podría haberlo ayudado… —dijo algo decepcionado. Un puchero se formó en sus labios. Hikari se rió un poco.

—Lo sabía, estabas celoso.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó sin poder creerlo.

—Era demasiado obvio. No dije nada porque era lindo verte así.

—No puedo creerlo.

Daisuke se cruzó de brazos y aparentó estar enojado. Hikari se levantó de su asiento y le dio un beso a modo de disculpas.

—No puedo evitarlo, ya lo dije, era lindo verte así —dijo mientras volvía a su asiento.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? No puedo creer que haya estado seis meses con ella y no me haya dicho nada.

—No te preocupes, la próxima semana la conocerás.

—¿En serio?

Hikari asintió ante su pregunta.

—Me dijo que la próxima semana quiere que vayamos a su casa. Todavía no sabemos que día, pero supongo que será el sábado.

—No me lo vas a decir, ¿no?

Hikari simplemente sonrió.

—Arruinaría la sorpresa si lo hiciera.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Jun saboreó el pollo al horno con papas que Takeru le había preparado.

—Está delicioso —dictaminó unos minutos después de tragar el primer bocado.

—Si la hermana de un chef profesional me lo dice, entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo. Me costó mucho trabajo hasta que me salió bien. Hikari me ayudó mucho.

—Todavía no puedo creer que ella te haya estado ayudando con la cena, me siento una tonta por estar celosa.

Hizo un puchero. Takeru se rió un poco.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así. Hikari me contó que Daisuke también estaba celoso. ¿Será algo de los Motomiya?

—¡Por supuesto! Debes saber nuestra sangre es bien testaruda y egoísta. No nos gusta compartir las cosas que verdaderamente nos gusta.

—No te preocupes, los Takaishi-Ishida somos iguales aunque creo que nadie puede igualar la obstinación de los Yagami. Creo que Daisuke todavía no se dio cuenta de eso. Hikari y Taichi son más parecidos de lo uno cree.

Jun se rió y a continuación siguió saboreando más de la cena sorpresa.

—Por cierto, hasta ahora nunca me dijiste cuando empezaste a gustar de mí. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo haces? —Takeru se ruborizó ante la pregunta. A Jun le pareció adorable—. Vamos, dímelo.

—No fue algo muy romántico, no te gustará. —Dio un sorbo de su copa de vino—. Pasó cuando tenía catorce años. Un día fui con Daisuke a su casa y entre al baño sin tocar, y te vi por error desnuda.

Jun empezó a hacer memoria sobre aquel incidente. Pasó hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recordaba.

—¡Ahora recuerdo! Me estaba bañando cuando entraste por error. Como saliste en el mismo momento nunca pensé mucho en eso. En aquel entonces todavía te veía como un niño y lo dejé pasar. —Se rió—. No tenía idea que te gustara desde hace tanto, que adorable… ¿Tuviste sueños eróticos también?

—Fuiste la primera. Fue algo muy vergonzoso y no sabía como actuar cada vez que iba a tu casa. Después te fui conociendo mejor y me empezaste a gustar también por tu personalidad.

—¿Y Daisuke nunca se dio cuenta?

Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

—Creo que nunca se le ocurrió la idea que podría gustar de su hermana mayor. Él y el resto de mis amigos, ni siquiera mi hermano. La única que lo notó fue Hikari. Fue ella quien me dio la idea de pedir que seas mi tutora para algunas materias de la universidad para acercarme más.

—Eso me recuerda, le prometí hoy a Mimi que le daría una copia de las reacciones de Daisuke y Yamato cuando les demos las noticias.

—¿Mimi sabe? —inquirió el rubio sorprendido. Jun asintió.

—Sí, fue ella quien me aconsejó que hablara contigo sobre mis celos. Me pidió que grabara un video de sus reacciones.

—Que coincidencia. Hikari me pidió lo mismo. Incluso estuvimos viendo cual podría ser el mejor lugar para captar el mejor ángulo y que pase desapercibida por todos.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue el día. ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

Los dos siguieron riéndose mientras se imaginaban los infortunios de sus hermanos. Ninguno podía esperar para el sábado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—¿No me lo dirás todavía?

—¡Daisuke! —regañó Hikari. Acababan de tener sexo y ¿todavía seguía con eso?— Ya lo sabrás pronto. Si te lo dijera arruinaría la sorpresa, ya te lo dije.

—Malvada, quieres hacerme sufrir, ¿no?

—Por supuesto. —Hikari jugueteaba con el pelo de su esposo mientras él acariciaba su espalda—. Aunque tú eres más malvado, haciéndome estas preguntas en un momento así.

—Oh, ¿estás celosa? Todavía tengo energías para un segundo round para demostrarte que solo tú estás en mi mente.

Hikari sonrió, siguiéndole el juego.

—Entonces ven y demuéstramelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dedicado a ShadowLights, que había pedido un Daikari, Joumi y Junkeru para el intercambio de fics del foro Proyecto 1-8. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Últimamente a veces siento que termino escribiendo más de amistad que de romance sin quererlo. Si crees que me faltó más romance me decís y te escribo algo más. La escena de sexo queda a la imaginación porque soy mala para eso.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas, kudos... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
